


Sketches - 2010-07-31 - Tango

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches - 2010-07-31 - Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Reference picture: http://api.ning.com/files/iP-vflfAVzEM6HP83TSH4oNkRJTWocbXue8-owpKlpVpxUdGOt4hi18I351tbPHpPRmrdcpIM*8zfnyjLb544aQOxeOm0EQL/tango.jpg
> 
> Inspirational post by beadattitude: http://beadattitude.livejournal.com/422135.html


End file.
